I'm not angry anymore
by 4evercaskett
Summary: A short, possibly one-shot story. Booth's not angry anymore and Brennan is now strong enough.
1. Chapter 1

*** I would like to thank all of you that have added alerts or given reviews for my other stories. I have tried my best to reply to all reviews but I may have missed a few of you, and I'm sorry if I did. My mind is in overdrive, working on ideas, and I can't make myself slow down. I hope you guys continue to enjoy.. :)

*** As stated before, I don't own anything besides the eqipment I'm using to share this with you guys.

Brennan felt a sense of pride come over her as she walked towards her office. Another murderer was going to spend his life in prison and another family finally had some closure. She loved her job. Giving a grieving family answers and putting away bad guys was so...fulfilling.

Everything in her life was going good right now. She thought as she grabbed the handle of her office door. How could it get any better?

"Bren..wait up.." Angela called out as she caught up to her. "I wanted to ask you something before you leave."

Brennan released the doorknob and turned to her friend. "Yes?"

"Come to dinner with me and Jack... That is...unless you already have plans.."

Angela raised her eyebrow as she waited for Brennan's response. "Angela.." She spoke as she swung her office door open, "you know I don't have.."

"Oh my God! Who sent you roses?"

Brennan looked to her desk and saw that a beautiful bouquet of flowers sat upon it. "I..uh..I don't know."

"There's a card. Read the card." Angela squealed as they moved closer.

Brennan quickly snagged the card before her friend could grab it. It simply said,

...I'm not angry anymore

"Sorry Angela, I can't go out with you tonight." Brennan whispered as she clutched the card to her chest. She quickly removed her lab coat and hung it up.

"What did the card say...who sent the flowers...and what has you in such a hurry all of a sudden?" The artist was trying to get answers from her friend as she watched her quickly put files away, turn off her computer, then grab her purse. "Sweetie..slow down a sec. You're starting to scare me."

"There's no reason for you to worry." Brennan told her as she ushered her out and locked her office door behind them. "I just remembered I have something very important I need to do tonight. And I can't talk about it right now, I need to go."

Angela stopped trying to keep up with Brennan as she practically ran towards the exit. Slightly out of breath and very confused, she glanced down and saw a card on the floor. She could see writing on it but knew her very pregnant belly would prevent her from bending over to pick it up. She leaned in for a closer look and was able to read it clearly.

"Bren!" She shouted. "Wait up!"

Brennan turned her head to look at her friend. "I'll call you soon. I promise."

"You dropped the card."

"Can you hold on to it for me?" She requested with a smile on her face so big and beautiful, all Angela could do is smile back and nod.

When she quickly turned to exit the Jeffersonian, she ran smack dab into Booths hard body. With reflexes like a cat, he grabbed ahold of her arms, preventing her from stumbleing backwards. "Booth..I was just fixing to call you."

"To tell me you liked the flowers?" He ask with a smile.

She leaned into him and whispered. "I liked the card more." She pulled back to look into his eyes and told him, "I'm strong enough now."

Booth could feel blood rushing to his groin, knowing they were both ready. He looked over her shoulder and saw Angela approaching. "Let's get out of here." He told her as he turned to stand beside her and placed his hand on her lower back.

"Hey studly.." Angela purred as she caught up to them on the sidewalk. "Where's the fire?"

"There's a fire?" Brennan asked as she scanned the area, looking for smoke and flames.

"No, Bones. It's just a saying..I'll explain later. Now, get in and buckle up."

"Did you know Brennan got flowers?" Angela ask Booth and he stopped in his tracks near the drivers side door.

He just smiled at her as she stood there trying to figure out what was going on. "Yep!" That was all he said as he opened the door and got behind the wheel. He started up his SUV and looked over to his partner. They were both grinning and Brennans eyes grew moist with tears. He reached over and took her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

Angela tapped on Brennans window and made a motion for her to roll it down. Brennan rolled her eyes as she pressed the down button. Their friend noticed they were holding hands and joined in on the grinfest. "Booth gave you those flowers, didn't he?"

"Yes I did." Booth calmly stated like it was no big deal.

"The inscription on the card tho..what does that mean?"

Brennan glanced to Booth, not sure what answer she should give. "It means, we are headed to my place for a science lesson." The agent quipped.

"What? A science lesson? I don't get it. And I still don't understand why the big hurry.."

"Angela," Brennan interrupted and placed a finger on the up button. "Booth and I are going to attempt to break the laws of physics." Then she rolled up the window and they pulled away. Angela stood there for a second, looking even more confused then...

"OH MY GOD!" They heard her scream and glanced back to see her spinning round and round waving her hands in front of her face as if she was drying tears. Then she waddled rather quickly back into the Jeffersonian.

The soon to be lovers shared a good laugh as they realized they would be the main topic of conversation at the Jeffersonian tonight. Brennan brought their joined hands up to her mouth and kissed the back of Booths hand. He copied her actions then hit the gas pedal.

*** Does this need a smutty chapter now or is it better to leave it as it is? Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to Booths apartment had been quiet. Words were not needed. They were two consenting adults and they both knew what was about to happen. For years they had wanted this, for different reasons, or at different times, but now it was their time. This was it. No turning back, no take-backs or do-overs, tonight was the start of forever.

As Booth killed the engine, he looked over to Brennan who was reading a text she had just recieved. She closed her phone and saw him looking at her with a puzzled look on his face. "That was from Angela." She began to explain as she freed herself from the seatbelt. "Telling me to call her as soon as I was able to form coherent sentences again."

Booth chuckled. "Begging for details already, huh?"

"Don't worry Booth, I won't tell her anything if you don't want me to."

He watched as her eyes darted to his lips as she spoke, then he closed the gap between them, touching her lips with his. That was all it took. She sighed into his lips as she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss. All the kisses they shared before were timid in comparison. Even their first kiss, while slightly inebriated, had nothing on this. This was their first REAL kiss. Every emotion they had felt in the time they had known each other was delt with in this kiss. Their fears, anger, lust, desire and now love, were all being confessed about without saying a word.

"Bones" His warm breath filled her nostrils as he whispered to her. "Come inside with me."

She nodded and released her hold on him, they exited the car and as the walked into his building he took her hand. Brennan looked at their joined hands and felt her eyes begin to water. Never before had she felt so much from such a simple jesture. She understood now, this is love.

They made it to his door in record time and as soon as they stepped inside his apartment, Booth quietly shut the door and locked it behind them. He turned around and she pounced. Running her hands up his chest as she neared him, she peeled his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. Then she attacked his lips with hers and he wrapped his arms around her, holding their bodies closer than ever. Brennan bit down on his lower lip when she felt his erection against her core. "God, Bones..ahh..wait baby...let's slow down a bit."

Instead of slowing down, she doubled her efforts as he spoke. She had taken his tie off and was kissing her way down his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt. It took every ounce of control he had, not to give into her right there against his door. He spun them around so that she was now pinned against the door and he grabbed her hands, placed them above her head and looked deep into her eyes. He may have put a halt to her roaming hands, but she continued to grind and slide her heat against his lower body and when her tongue darted out to wet her lips, he moaned. She pulled her head away from the door and was closing the distance between their lips when he stepped to the side and turned around.

He still held onto one of her hands and he gently tugged her further into his apartment. A single red rose sat in the center of his tiny dinningroom table, flanked by two candles. "Booth..it's beautiful."

Standing behind her as she took in her surroundings, he slid her jacket off and draped it over the couch. "You're beautiful." He whispered into her ear as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in. "I'll be right back Bones, don't run off."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Booth." She smiled as she pulled him down for a quick kiss. "Well, maybe one other place.." There was no mistaking in what she was refering to especially when she glanced over towards his bedroom.

"We have all night for that, first let's eat. OK?" Booth tried again to free himself so that he could go get their dinner.

"All night?" She ask with a raised eyebrow, holding his hand tightly as she awaited his reply.

"Yes Bones... All night...every night...for the rest of our lives, if that's what you want."

He noticed how her breathing changed as he made his vow, and she nodded. "Yes."

She released his hand and he lightly traced her face with his fingertips. She grabbed his hand again as it neared her mouth and kissed his palm, then he turned and went into the kitchen. He returned quickly with cartons of take out and two beers. "I know this isn't the most romantic of meals, but..."

"It's perfect." Brennan interrupted, rising from her chair just enough to kiss his cheek as he leaned in to light the candles. They sat and ate, chatting the whole time like so many times before, the only difference was that after dinner they would be crossing the only threshold left to cross in their relationship.

"Are you finished with that?" Booth ask when he noticed she was pushing the last scraps of her food around in her plate nervously.

"Yes, I can't eat another bite." Brennan stated as she rose from her seat and reached for her plate, intending on helping him clean up.

Booth shook his head and reached for her hand. "Dance with me." He streatched out his other arm and grabbed a remote on the bar and pushed a button that powered up the stereo.

She had never heard the song before but the beat was powerful and she melted into his embrace as soon as she stood and they began to slowly rock to the rhythm. He pulled her closer to him as they swayed, one of his hands rested on the small of her back and the other began to caress her face as he sang along to the lyrics. She was mesmorized by the words coming from his mouth, and could only smile as he serenaded her.

** When I see your face...there's not a thing that I would change, 'cause  
>you're amazin'...just the way you are.<br>And when you smile...the whole world stops and stares for a while, 'cause girl you're  
>amazin'...just the way you are..<p>

Brennan placed her head on his chest, holding back the tears that threatened to roll from her eyes, this song seemed to be written for them and it soothed her worries. She smiled as he hummed the tune, then he placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up towards his and sang to her again.

** Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change...  
>If perfect's what you're searching for, than just stay the same.<br>So, don't even bother askin' if you look ok...you know I'll say...  
>When I see your face...there's not a thing that I would change, 'cause you're<br>amazing...just the way you are.  
>And when you smile...the whole world stops and stares for a while, 'cause<br>girl you're amazing! Just the way you are

He lightly kissed her lips as he whispered the next words to her.

**The way you are..

the way you are...

Girl you're amazing, just the way you are.

"Booth." She whispered right before she captured his lips with hers. "Make love to me."

***Sorry for the delay, but real life kinda got in the way for a while. Hope you guys enjoy this little update :)


	3. Chapter 3

***Ok here it is..the smutty chapter. And it's a long one..hope you like it :)

After a few chaste kisses, Booth brought his hand up to cup her face and looked into her eyes. He knew she loved him, she couldn't hide it any longer. "Tonight.." he whispered as he danced them towards his bedroom, "I am going to prove to you that we belong together." They stopped dancing and just gazed at each other, then Booth swooped down and hoisted Brennan up, carring her bridal style to his bed. She didn't fight, she didn't mutter one word of protest, she just smiled and stroked his face then kissed him softly on the lips as he eased her back to stand on her own two feet.

She was nervous, they both were, but it was harder for her because she had never made love before. Booth could read her like a book, he knew she still had doubts and fears, and he could see the questions in her eyes. He turned and made his way around the room lighting several candels then returned to her. The flicker of the candels set a very calming mood and she couldn't help but relax as he hugged her tight. "Just feel, Bones." he whispered as he rubbed circles on her back.

Brennan nodded into his chest and began to unbutton his shirt, planting tiny kisses on his neck and chest as she exposed it. Booth pulled back and tipped her chin up, and kissed the side of her mouth. "Do you feel it Bones?" Her hands had stilled and she cleared her mind. His breath was warm against her face and his hand palmed the side of her head. "Can you feel my love?" Kissing her lips softly he continued to explain what she was questioning.

"I feel it, Bones. Everytime I touch you. Everytime I kiss you, I feel it." His mouth floated over her face as he poured his heart out to her. "Tell me you feel it too."

"Yes." She breathed, "I feel it." Booth crushed his lips to hers and slowly began to unbutton her shirt. She was putty in his hands, rendered speechless and unable to move as he peeled the shirt from her body, revealing a plain white bra.

Brennan noticed him looking at her chest and felt she had made a bad choice in underwear this morning. "If I had known we were going to be doing this tonight, I would have worn something more..appealing."

"It's perfect." He reassured her. "You're perfect." His hand released the snap and zipper to her pants as he walked them towards the bed. When her legs hit the edge, his lips left hers and blazed a trail down her neck and chest, then her stomach. He could feel her body quiver as his tongue circled her navel and he slid her pants down her long legs. He knelt down and she lifted one foot at a time, allowing him to remove her shoes and socks, then he tossed the pants over his head somewhere. Brennan gave him a nervous laugh as she stood before him in nothing but panties and bra. He pulled her down to meet his lips then leaned into her, forcing her to sit on the bed.

Booth stood up and braced his hands on either side of her hips, his lips never left her skin as he crawled up the bed to hover above her. "So beautiful.." he mumbled against her lips. Brennan had finally opened the last button of his shirt during their makeout session and pushed it away from his chest. She pulled her head up off the bed and kissed the area over his heart, working her way to his nipple as her hands mapped out his toned upper body.

Booth sat back on his heels and Brennan pulled her feet free from under his legs. She knelt on the bed in front of him, her tongue deep inside his mouth as she slid his shirt down his arms. Booth shook his hands free and tossed the shirt to the floor then he reached for the button of his jeans.

Brennan placed her hand over his and looked up at him. "Allow me." He nodded and held his breath as her delicate hands opened his fly. Booth reached down and situated his manhood so that it was no longer being trapped behind his pants. Brennan growled when she saw how tented his boxers were and the head of his cock stuck out from the waistband. She quickly flipped him onto his back and straddled his legs. She leaned down and kissed her way up his body. When she reached up to nibble his neck, she felt his hardness against her core. She bit down on his skin in ecstasy and he bucked his hips upward.

His hands traveled from her hips to her back and released the clasp of her bra. When it fell to his chest she raised back up and heard him call out to his deity as she tossed the garment. With a hand on each side of his hips, she grabbed his jeans and pulled. He raised his hips, allowing her to slide his pants down as he toed off his shoes and socks. She scooted off the bed, stood up and grabbed the bottoms of his pantlegs, yanking them off in one swift move.

Booth was propped up on his elbows admiring her as she crawled back ontop of him. He flipped her onto her back and stared down at her. Her hair was fanned out beneath her head and her smile was intoxicating. He let his fingertips lightly trace her breast and he watched how she reacted. He neared her nipple and her back arched, her body craving more. He kissed down her neck and the valley between her breast and she dug her hands into his hair, directing him. He smiled against her flesh as his hand traveled south and her breathing increased. "Yes.." She purred once he slid his fingers beneath her panties, the tips of his fingers barely touching her clit.

Brennan pulled one of her legs up and rolled towards him, this quick and precise movement resulted in a shallow penetration of two of his fingers.

The instant Booth felt her wetness, he nudged her legs further apart and inserted one finger deeper. "Oh God! So tight!"

"Feels so good, Booth" Her breath was ragged but she didn't care. "Don't stop."

Hearing her moan as he pumped his finger in and out only fueled his desire. He wanted to watch her fall apart beneath him. He added another finger and felt her walls begin to quiver. His lips enclosed over her nipple as curled his fingers and tickled her g-spot.

"Please don't stop..please.."

"Never." He promised as he sucked her hardened nipple deep into his mouth, and his palm pushed against her bundle of nerves. Then he witnessed something he had only dreamed of until now. The last of her walls crumbled as she began to spasm around his fingers.

"Booth!...Yes!..Yes!...Yes!" She screamed out as her orgasm hit her.

He could feel her whole body shake as he withdrew his hand and massaged her softly. He had watched her face as she fell and knew it was something he wanted to see everday for the rest of his life. His eyes traveled down body as he continued to ease her down from an intense orgasm. As her breathing evened out and her body began to relax, he cupped her heat and felt the amount of wetness between her legs. Her underwear was soaked with cum.

"Oh Bones, baby..I gotta taste you." Booth smiled up at her as he made his way between her legs. Watching as she closed her eyes and tried to relax. He could smell her arousal and the Alpha male in him took over. He easily ripped her soaked cotton panties off her and placed his hands under her hips, creating a better angle.

He kissed the insides of her thighs then her swollen nub. Brennan fisted the sheets when she felt his warm mouth on her most sensitive spot. He ran his tongue over her opening and tasted her for the first time and moaned into her. When he penetrated her with his tongue she almost lost it again. He could feel the pulsations again and knew she was close, so he thrust into her a couple more times and then slowly withdrew his tongue licked up her slit till he came to her nub. He watched as she arched her back and saw her knuckles go white as she gripped the sheets. Drawing the sensitive appendage into his mouth, he hummed as he pulled and licked it until she came apart for the second time. This time he got a close up view of her squirting and it drove him nuts. He brought one hand out from under her backside and lightly massaged her clit, milking every drop from her then licked her clean.

With a very satisfied grin on her face Brennan pulled him up to lay beside her. She rolled over on her side and kissed him. "You definately know how to pleasure a woman, Booth."

"You aint seen nothin' yet." He vowed as he reached down and stripped his boxers off. Rolling onto his side, bringing their faces within inches of each other, he made promises to her and nibbled her flesh as he waited for her to be ready for him.

He felt her hand sneak down his chest and his stomach jumped when she touched him for the first time. "Ahhh!"

Brennan giggled as she drug her finger up and down his length, making him shiver. When she cupped his balls he took in a deep breath and held it until she gripped him tightly and stroked slowly up then down. "No. Not yet." Booth's eyes pleaded for her to understand that he wouldn't last a minute if she kept that up. She nodded and placed his member at her juncture, she wanted them to be joined as badly as he did. Easing her top leg off her lower one just a bit, allowed him to be sandwiched right at her core when she lowered it back down, trapping him as she began to move her hips slightly back and forth.

Booth dug his hands into her back as he kissed her with everything in him and she did the same to him. The slowly rocked together on their sides, enjoying the feeling as each thrust brought him closer and closer to entering her.

On his last backstroke, Booth changed his angle just enough that when he pushed back towards her, the head of his dick eased into her just an inch. Brennan spread her legs wider and tilted her pelvis to him. He pushed in deeper.

Booth kissed her neck as he rolled ontop of her and inched his way further inside her slowly. She was so tight he was afraid of hurting her so he took his time, letting her adjust before moving forward. Brennan hooked her legs behind him and used her heels to quickly push him in as deep as he could go. He couldn't help but mark the flesh of her neck that he had been so tenderly kissing just seconds before as he felt he totally surrounding him for the first time.

She relaxed her legs and he pulled all most all the way out. Her head flew back onto the matress as he expertly hit her g-spot as he withdrew and then again when he buried himself again. "Perfect." He spoke against her lips as he repeated his actions over and over, gradually increasing speed.

"So close Booth..more.."

"Can't.. last.. much.. longer." He punctuated every word with a deep thrust. "So..good.."

He pulled one of her legs up closer to his shoulder, increasing his depth of penetration and doubeling the feeling.

"Yes!..Booth!..I'm cumming..oh...oh.."

"Look at me." He begged, "Open you eyes, baby."

She clamped down on him and he could feel her inner muscles pulling him deeper with every wave that hit her. She smiled and he rapidly thrust a few more times until at last he slammed into her and his body stiffened. "BONES!.."

Their eyes met as he pumped into her slowly a couple more times, spilling every bit of seed he had deep inside her. Once he stilled, he noticed her tears. "Did I hurt you?..I'm sory..I.."

"No..you didn't hurt me, Booth." She whispered as she caressed his face. "We just made love." And she kissed his lips softly.

"Yes, we did." He softly spoke as he wiped her tears. "Why the tears, baby?"

"You proved your love to me Booth, I felt it...and I want to feel it for the rest of my life...I love you too."

They were still joined in the most intimate way as she made her confession and he crushed his lips to hers. "Forever mine, Bones. I will love you forever."

"I will agree to your labeling, and even though I know that's it's impossible to love someone forever, I understand your meaning." The scientisit grinned up at him. "And after giving me three wonderful orgasms in less than an hour, I find that I would like to keep you all to myself also."

"I could live with that." Booth smiled back at her and she felt him coming to life again inside her. "You up for round four?"

"Bring it up!" Brennan remarked as she pulled him down for a kiss.

"On, Bones..Bring it on!" Booth laughed as he met her halfway and there mouths once again took over the conversation.

***Well..what did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

***Short, but sweet little chapter.

They fell back onto the bed totally worn out. Both bodies were covered in sweat and words were few and far between. Brennan found her voice first and turned to Booth. "I'm sorry, but I have to tell Angela about that last thing."

"Bones, I don't have the strength yet to argue with you and I'm weak enough to agree with almost anything you say, but.."

"Ok Booth, I won't bring it up for no reason. But, if she asks me for specific details, I will definitely tell her about that." She quickly kissed his cheek then sat up.

"No cuddle time?" Booth ask and gave her a sad look as she pulled away from him.

"I need to pee, I'll only be gone a couple minutes." She informed him as she made her way to the bathroom. He didn't even notice she grabbed her phone on the way, he was too caught up in the feelings they had just shared to notice much at all.

She entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She did need to pee, but she also wanted to let her best friend know how things were going. So, she opened her phone and typed out a quick message to Angela.

-It was Amazing!

Her phone vibrated on the counter beside her as she washed up and she shut off the water, dried her hands, and read Angela's reply.

-So happy for u sweetie! I'll b expecting details soon.

She replied one last time before heading back to join Booth in bed.

-Talk more later.

Angela smiled as she read the last text from Brennan and pulled the phone close to her heart. Jack saw her twirling around like a schoolgirl and reached out, pulling her into his arms. "What has you so happy all of a sudden?"

"You can't tell a soul what I'm fixing to tell you." She glared at her husband and waited for him to nod his understanding before she continued. "Remember when I came in earlier and you ask me if I was ok?"

"Yes, I could tell you had been crying. You said it was just hormones." He pulled further away and now had a worried expression on his face.

She smiled at her husband and whispered. "Booth took Brennan to his place and made love to her."

"And you know this how?"

"Long story short, I talked to them before they drove off, and Booth told me they were in a big rush for a science lesson."

"Ang, honey, that doesn't mean they were going to have sex."

"I didn't get it at first either. But, when Brennan added that her Booth were going to attempt to break the laws of physics, I figured it out."

"Oh my God." Jack whispered then kissed his wife. "They are totally doin it."

"Uh-huh, and by the way Bren was rushing to get off the phone just now, I'd say they are enjoying round two right about now."

"Or three." Jack chuckled as he turned off the lights and ushered his wife out the door.

Angela laid her head on his shoulder as they made their way to the car. "I hope I don't go into labor tonight. I'd hate to miss work tomorrow."

"I know, me too." Jack agreed then laughed loudly. "Sweets is gonna die when he finds out!"

***Are you guys still interested in this story or should I just end it?


	5. Chapter 5

Booth tightened his arms around Brennan when he felt her begin to stir. He raised his head up just enough to glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "We don't have to get up for another hour Bones." He mumbled into her hair as he snuggled in closer to her.

"I can't go into work wearing what I wore yesterday Booth. I need to go home. You sleep, I can call a taxi." She turned to face him and softly kissed his lips. "I'll see you soon."

As Brennan picked up her discarded clothing and began getting dressed, Booth sat up and started dressing also. "I'm going with you." He pulled his pants up and walked up behind her, and whispered into her ear. "We can both get ready for work at your place. We can grab something to eat then I will drop you off at the Jeffersonian."

She turned in his embrace and smiled up at him. "Good morning, Booth."

He leaned his head down and their noses rubbed as he shook his head. "No, Bones. This is a great morning." Then he kissed her.

Brennan dropped her shoes to the floor as they deepened the kiss and she moaned when she felt his morning erection pressing against her stomach. When her hands started to roam, he broke the kiss. "How about finishing this at your place?"

Brennan realized quickly what he was planning. "I agree, we can finish this, as we shower, together. Like the saying, 'Catch two birds with one hand'."

Booth chuckled as he corrected her. "It's 'Kill two birds with one stone', Bones. But yeah, that's what I was implying."

They ravished each other once again as soon as they entered Brennan's place then shared a quick shower. Booth got dressed then went into the kitchen to find something for them to eat. He cut up some fruit, made oatmeal and toast while Brennan finished getting ready for work. They ate their breakfast together and talked about how to handle breaking the news to everyone.

When Booth pulled up to the Jeffersonian, he took Brennan's hand in his. "Are you ready for this Bones?"

She leaned towards him and kissed him tenderly. "I find that I'm not as nervous as I thought I would be, but I'm still worried about the possibility of not being able to work with you anymore."

"Just stick to what we planned and it will work out, trust me." Booth claimed one last kiss before they stepped out of the vehicle and headed into the lab.

They made it halfway through the lobby when Angela spotted them. "Hold it right there!"

The partners froze in their tracks and Brennan placed a finger to her lips, shushing her friend. "Get Jack and Cam and meet us in my office, we have some things to discuss with the three of you."

Jack and Angela were right on the heels of Booth and Brennan as they entered the office. Cam was just a minute behind. "Please close the door behind you Cam." Brennan ask as she walked over to her desk. "We have an announcement to make but we also have to ask that none of you mention this conversation to anyone."

Angela and Jack smiled at each other, they had a feeling what was about to be confessed. Cam just looked at the four other people in the room confused. Booth made his way over to Brennan's side and placed an arm around her. "Bones and I are together."

The room erupted in cheers as soon as the words left Booth's mouth. The new lovers blushed as they were repeatedly hugged and smiled at.

"We need your cooperation in dealing with Sweets about this matter." Brennan scanned the room as she filled them in on the plan, watching as they all nodded in agreement when she finished explaining the roles they were to play.

"OK, let's get this show on the road people. Chop! Chop!"

"This is gonna be fun." Angela told the others as they walked out of Brennan's office and headed back downstairs. Booth and Brennan were suppose to be meeting Sweets in a few minutes for a session anyway, so they headed over to his office.

Sweets looked up to see his favorite crime fighting duo at his door and he motioned for them to come in. They sat down but no where near as closely as they had been and the shrink noticed immediately something had changed between them. "Before I begin asking the same old questions and you start giving the same old answers, let me just say...I notice you two seem to be a little on edge today." The psychologist took a breath to gage the reaction he received from the partners. "Is there something either of you want to talk about?"

They quickly glanced at each other then stiffened in their seats, answering in Unisom, "No!"

"OK, then let's begin where we left off last week." Sweets kept his eyes on the both of them as he continued, dying for one of them to clue him in on what had happened to cause the rift between them he was now witnessing. "Dr. Brennan, last week you were telling me how you valued your partnership with Agent Booth, and that you believe..."

"Forget what I said last week, I have come to a new conclusion." Brennan quickly interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

Booth bowed his head and spoke quietly. "Bones, please don't do this."

Sweets was on the edge of his seat, not knowing if he should just let them talk it out or if he should intervene. He watched as they bickered back and forth about whether or not now was the time to have this conversation, but when Booth stood up as if he were leaving, he knew he had to step in. "Agent Booth, I have no idea what has transpired between you and Dr. Brennan to cause such an uproar, but I can assure you that if you try to keep it bottled up..."

"What? I'll explode?" Booth looked extremely angry as he walked towards the young Dr. "You think if I tell her I'm sorry she will believe me? If I tell her I love her she will take that as fact? Well, you're wrong kid, because I tried that. I told her I love her, I begged her to give us a chance, and she shot me down...again! I'm done!"

As Booth stormed out the office, Sweets walked over to Brennan who had remained seated but was sobbing uncontrollably. "Dr. Brennan please stop crying."

Her hands covered her face as she pretended to be distraught, her body heaving as she took deep breaths and exhaled loudly. "He's leaving me. He doesn't want to be my partner anymore."

"I find it hard to believe that Agent Booth would say such things..."

Brennan wiped the fake tears from her face and snapped her head up towards the young man beside her. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"What? NO! No Dr. Brennan, let me rephrase my last statement. I believe he may have said some things he doesn't mean and you two can work out what ever it is that has happened." The psychiatrist started to pace the floor as he watched his friend grieve. He pulled out his phone once Brennan covered her face again and quietly sent a text to Angela, asking her to come to his office.

Brennan raised her head again and stood up to leave. "I know you believe in your methods of fixing people and that you truly want what's best for us, but some things are beyond your control. You said so yourself, the FBI will not allow us to work together if we engage in a physical relationship. And that is exactly what Booth ask of me. He admitted his feelings for me and I told him that I felt the same, but I find that I cannot deal with loosing our partnership just so that we can sleep together."

"Dr. Brennan, you two love each other and that should mean more to you than the fact that you may not be able to work together anymore."

As she reached for the door handle she turned back to the young man that thought he held all the answers. "No one will ever watch out for him the way I do,and vice-versa, so how are we suppose to live with the knowledge that someone less capable will be watching our backs because we want to have sex? Now if you will excuse me, I have a skeleton waiting for me."

The room was deathly quiet once the anthropologist left and Dr. Lance Sweets felt as if his whole world was crumbling. He had fought so hard for so long to get these two people to admit their feelings for one another and now it appeared to be over.

Angela didn't even knock on his door, she just opened it and walked in. "What's up doc?"

He didn't even look up at her as he began to try and explain. "I had hoped yo would get here before Dr. Brennan left so you could perhaps calm her down and I could talk to her."

"What did you do Sweets?

"I broke them."

"You broke what, Sweets?"

"Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan...I may have mentioned to them, a time or two, that if they entered a romantic relationship they wouldn't be allowed to work together anymore."

Angela held back her smile as she watched Booth's plan fall into place. "OMG, are they doin' it? Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

He looked to the artist with a smirk on his face. "I can't tell you what goes on during our sessions, what they may or may not have confessed to one another..."

"Yeah I know, Dr. / Patient confidentiality, blah blah blah."

"But I can tell you that I believe they are only holding back from developing such a relationship on account of what I insinuated."

Angela placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You better tell me you can fix this. There's no way we can let the FBI bust them up just because they want to be together."

"You get them both to agree to be in the conference room in thirty minutes, and I will fix this. I don't care what you have to tell them, just get them there."

"No problem Sweets, thirty minutes, gotcha!" Angela leaned into the young Dr.'s face and gave him the evil eye. "Your idea better work!"

Alone in the conference room, he played with his tie while he waited on Booth and Brennan. Booth arrived first and calmly took a seat. When Brennan walked in, all Hell broke loose. Booth jumped up and started screaming at Sweets, Brennan again began to cry and Sweets couldn't take it anymore. He placed a pinky finger into each corner of his lips and let out a whistle the whole building could have heard. "Enough!"

Silence fell upon the room as 'Baby Duck' stood tall at the head of the table. "Listen up you two, I need to apologize. I may have led you both to believe that a romantic relationship between the two of you would result in a dissolution of your partnership and for that, I'm sorry."

Booth raised up from his seat and Sweets broke out in a sweat. "You mean to tell me that you lied to us, all these years so you could play us like puppets?"

Suddenly his tie felt way too tight and he pulled at his collar, hoping Booth didn't jump across the table to strangle him. "I'll admit that I should have done things differently, but please believe me when I say, I only wanted the best for the both of you." Sweets dabbed the sweat off his forehead and adverted his eyes from them. "I never thought it would go this far. I believed that you two would eventually admit your feelings for each other and to prove your determination to be together, you would fight the FBI to remain partners, thus proving your devotion to each other."

"Are you saying that you made up the whole thing?" Brennan ask as she made her way to stand beside Booth. Both of them glaring at the young man at the other end of the table.

"Yes, and I'm truly, truly sorry. Please don't hurt me."

The partners broke out into laughter and Brennan placed her hand on Booth's chest. "You were right Booth, we guilt ed him into a confession."

Sweets looked up just in time to see Booth place a chaste kiss to Brennan's lips. "You guys played me?"

"Like a fiddle kid, like a fiddle." Booth smiled at him as he placed his hand on the small of Brennan's back and they headed towards the door.

"I guess I deserved that." He mumbled as he returned to his seat.

Booth stopped walking and Sweets looked up at the two of them. "You should be happy my girlfriend here isn't as cold as some people say. She made me promise not to hurt you when we realized last year that you had been using our feelings for each other to your advantage, and I keep my promises. But, if you try to interfere, in any way with our relationship, Bones will kick your ass."

Brennan glared at Sweets and he nodded his understanding, then she turned her face to Booth and kissed his lips lightly. "Hacker is waiting for us."

"Once we give Hacker the news, he will probably call you asking a lot of questions."

"Don't worry, Agent Booth. I will be your mediator."

"That's a wise decision, Dr. Sweets." Brennan said as she wrapped her arm around Booth's waist and they exited the conference room.

Once in the hallway, Booth stopped walking and pulled Brennan closer and whispered. "I told you it would work."

Brennan tilted her head up to him, smiling brightly. "I love you Booth."

He brought a hand up to her face then leaned in and touched his lips to hers tenderly. "And I love you Bones."

Sweets stood at the door with a huge smile on his face as he witnessed the PDA. He felt like a kid on Christmas day, finally getting a gift he had wanted for a long time.

THE END


End file.
